


If only I could see your face

by deanneedstoshakeitoff



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blind Character, Blind Dean, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 21:45:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6924634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanneedstoshakeitoff/pseuds/deanneedstoshakeitoff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fateful meeting on a rainy morning could be the most important event in forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If only I could see your face

It was fate- the way Castiel and Dean met- the most fated couple since Helen and Paris. No sceptic could deny that there were divine forces acting behind their meeting.

It was a rainy Thursday morning in Cambridge and a man had just taken a seat at a bench in a park found in the city. Rainy days were this man’s favourite kind of day. He could feel the raindrops against his skin and he could hear it pattering against the pavement. It put him more in touch with the world; let him come just a bit closer to experiencing it the way everyone else does. On this particular rainy Thursday morning, the man sat on the bench in the park and closed his eyes. He tilted his face towards the sky and focused on feeling the raindrops against his skin.

Castiel, at this moment wasn’t having such a good morning. Unlike the man sitting on the bench in the park, Castiel didn’t see any significance within the rain. Instead, he hated the way it further messed up his perpetually messy hair and made his shoes squelch when he walked. He’d accidently spilled coffee over a tidy businessman as he was trying to leave Costa as quickly as possible. He hated the necessity of coffee shops. Castiel had apologised profusely before hurrying out of the shop. The man had seemed nice enough but he hadn’t wanted to stay and find out that he expected him to pay for dry cleaning. Castiel already earned very little money, which might turn to nothing if he got fired for being late today.

To escape the millions of school children walking to school Castiel avoided walking down the main road and instead decided to cut through the park; the very park which at that moment the man was sitting on the bench with his face tilted towards the sky.  
Castiel, in fact, very almost missed the strange man on the park bench. He was looking at his watch and counting the time he had left before he would most definitely lose his job. However, as fate would have it, instead when he looked up he saw a bright flash from the corner of his eye. He turned towards the light and saw the stranger sitting alone on a park bench. 

Normally Castiel would never consider ditching work to try and talk to a handsome stranger. But there was something about this man that made Castiel stop. He looked at him for a minute, trying to convince himself to turn away; walk to work like he was supposed to, but something held him there. He was unable to walk away.  
Suddenly being late no longer mattered. Being fired no longer mattered. All that mattered was this strange man sitting on the park bench.  
Castiel sat down next to him; turned towards him so that he wouldn’t have to take his eyes off of his face. The man didn’t notice his presence and they sat in silence for five minutes; Castiel not once taking his eyes from the man’s face, the man not once turning away from the sky.

“Hello,” Castiel said. The man jerked forward; his eyes darting around frantically for a second. “I’m sorry,” Castiel said, noticing the milky sheen to the man’s eyes. “I didn’t mean to scare you.”   
The mean let out a deep breath and he smiled slightly.  
“It’s okay,” he said as reached into his pocket and pulled out a pair of sunglasses, slipping them onto his face. “I’m a bit jumpy.”   
“Understandable,” Castiel said. “I’m Castiel.” He introduced himself.  
“Dean,” the beautiful man replied holding out his hand. Castiel stared at it for a second before realisation dawned on him and he reached out to grasp it. “Sorry,” Dean said, “I couldn’t see if you were going for a handshake so let’s just go with it.” He grinned and Castiel laughed back. They were silent for a beat. “So, Cas,” Dean paused, “What’s a beautiful man like you doing sitting next to an old blind man on a rainy day?”  
“I like the rain,” Castiel said, surprising himself with his new revelation. “And you don’t look that old. And how would you know if I was beautiful?”  
Dean smiled softly.  
“You don’t always have to see their face to know that they’re beautiful, Cas.”  
Cas blushed. He took a breath.  
“So, Dean, what’s a beautiful man like you doing sitting next to middle-aged newly-unemployed man on a rainy day?”  
Dean grinned.  
“Waiting for the middle-aged newly-unemployed man to ask me out for coffee.”  
Cas grinned back at him.  
“I’ve had a bad experience with coffee today,” he said thoughtfully, “but I am more than willing to go for breakfast with an old blind man. What do you say?” He asked.  
“Lead the way,” Dean said, smiling softly in Castiel’s direction.


End file.
